


Bright City Lights

by TheSixtheSiren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am really bad at updates and summaries and tags, I am sad therefore everything i write is also sad, I told you I can't write, I'm not sure if I reeeeally want to write smut in this story, Multi, Short chapters to go with my short attention span, but i might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSixtheSiren/pseuds/TheSixtheSiren





	Bright City Lights

Susie slammed her hands down on the table and huffed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. It was the simplest thing. Exactly the same as it had always been. There was just no pulse.

Alice giggled a bit and took off her glasses, turning her gaze up from the journal in her hands to the other Angel. "Somethin' bothering you, Doll?"

She huffed. "It's like whenever you're around I make the stupidest mistakes," Turning, she waved her knife at the toon. "This is why I told you to stay the hell away from me while i'm working, you little..!" She sighed and stabbed the knife into the table, turning back to the pile of congealed ink atop it. "I don't know why you insist on reading in here, this is my personal study."

Alice smiled and set her book down on the couch, the glasses having dematerialized after serving no more purpose. "Well, a gal can hope that maybe by being in here you'll pay more attention to me than..." She grimaced and turned her eyes away from the pulsing mass. "... your projects."

Susie rolled her eye. "I spend time with you everyday and risk my hide by keeping you safe. You can't give me half an hour alone?"

Alice's face fell and she twiddled her fingers. "Well, gee... Not If this is what you're doing.."

Susie scoffed. "It's what I have to do, and you know that," She leaned over the table and pulled the knife out of it. She looked down at the Angel, her voice quiet and sympathetic. "Otherwise, I wouldn't. You of all people know that." She kissed the toon's forehead and smiled her crooked, strained smile. 

Alice shook her head firmly and took Susie's face in her hands. "Stop that! You don't have to, you choose to." The Angel brushed her thumbs over the sides of her counterpart's face, smudging ink deep into the fabric of her gloves. "You're beautiful, Susie. You're beautiful forever and always. But, these things that you do? They aren't." She pointed to the table and looked deeply into the fallen Angel's eye, tears streaming freely down her grey cheeks. "This is the only thing making you ugly."

Malice tried to push the girl away, but her cartoonish strength wouldn't allow it. "You couldn't understand. You've never had to look in the mirror and want to shatter it. I’m not even using any living things anymore. At least i’m trying." She lowered her voice and kept a straight face, despite the Angel's tears shredding her resolve to pieces. 

Alice sobbed and let her hands fall off her cheeks, staring down at her stained gloves. "I always believed in you, Susie. It really hurts to have to ask myself what happened." With that the Angel wiped her face and turned on her heel, picking up the tattered journal from the couch as she left the room.

Watching her leave, a heavy silence feel over Malice and the room, save for the rhythmic dripping of the pipes near the back of the room. She sighed and stared at the door for some time. 

"I really am going to go after her, aren't I? Most likely, yes." She leaned back and squinted at herself. "You're an asshole, too. Thanks, I appreciate that.”

Susie sheathed the knife and gathered the gruesome mass into her arms, carrying it carefully to a drain pipe. Kneeling in front of the grate, she looked down and smiled. “Thank you for what you’ve done. You can return now.” Gently, she let the thing slip from her hands and into the pipe. After watching it melt through the bars, she stood with a satisfied smile. 

―――――

Alice pushed the door closed with her hip, still trying to brush the dust and fuzz from the gloves out of her hands. She could so clearly hear the Angel explaining the whole situation to someone, most likely Allison or Henry. It was amazing how the toon’s voices always carried through the halls. 

It sometimes got a bit awkward when she heard Bendy call her name from across the studio in a very… unsavory way, in reference to his fellow toon. 

Susie emerged into Henry’s office with a hand on her hip, her eyes locking onto his immediately. She was still offput when he didn’t cower as she entered the room.

“Sus-”

She held up her hand and looked around for the other Angel. “Where’s Alice?”

“She’s in my backroom currently. She said she wanted to play with the dolls.” Susie immediately moved to enter the room, only to have Henry’s arm block the door. She had half a mind to rip it open with her teeth. She decided that wouldn’t be very nice. She was trying to be more nice to people. “I need to talk to you a moment.”

“I need to ap.. apolo.. apologize to her.” She stuttered, cursing herself for the cliche.

Henry nodded but didn’t move. “ I have an idea that you’ll either love or despise.” 

She glared at him and ran her tongue over her exposed teeth. She smirked a bit when she noticed it made him nervous. “If it keeps me from Alice, I hate it already.” 

“Here, how about this? I let you go talk to her while I call everyone down, yeah?”As soon as his arm had moved, Susie swung the door open and entered, barely acknowledging the heavy sigh Henry gave in response.

There had to have been at least three walls knocked out to make this closet. Well, He had said it was a storage room, but even so, it was nearly as big as the recording  
studio. “Alice, Henry said you were back here.” 

“I thought you wanted to be alone for a while, what happened to that?” Whenever she got snarky it sounded like a whiny child, Susie always hated that.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you.” She continued looking around until she finally spotted the Angel curled up with six dolls. “Alice…”

She hugged the dolls closer to her and looked up at the Fallen Angel, her make-up and tear-stained face making her pie-cut eyes eerily similar to Susie’s own mangled eye. 

Susie squatted next to the toon and smiled her crooked smile, leaning on her knees. “I’m… I’m sorry, Alice. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I appreciate you looking out for me very much.”

“Shut. up.” The tone didn’t register at first, but Susie still sat up straight in fear. That was a voice she’d never heard from her. “If you were really sorry, you would quit being so mean to yourself.” She wiped her face and pulled Susie into a hug, which she graciously accepted. 

“I’m trying, Angel. I promise I am…” Susie pet her hair and scooped the toon up in her arms, kissing her neck and enticing a small giggle from her.

“Hey, you two, no fucking in here. Save that for your own time” Allison stood at the other end of the room, her arms crossed. Susie and Alice both looked her and laughed darkly, smirking. Alice even poked her tongue out from between her teeth.

“Be careful, Allison, we might just pull you back here with us,” Susie taunted.


End file.
